sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ima Tite
|last seen = |appearances = 12 episodes (see below) }} Ima Tite is a porn star on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Played by American actress Kristen Renton, Ima makes her debut on the episode in the series' second season. Playing a recurring role through the series' second, third, fourth and fifth seasons, she was last seen on the episode in the series' sixth season. Biography Background Season 2 She was at one point infatuated with Jax Teller and tried to make him and Tara Knowles break up. Tara proved she wouldn't back down by having sex with Jax in the porn studio's bathroom and playfully shooting up Ima's car. Ima was arrested in the episode "Fa Guan" when Charming police found her and other girls soliciting sex and drugs on behalf of an unknown source that offered them $10,000 to do so. Jax refused to bail her out of jail. Season 3 Ima has sex with Jax in episode "The Push", when he is trying to push Tara away and make her see she doesn't belong with the club. In episode "Widening Gyre", Tara walks in to the bedroom where Jax is on the bed and Ima is walking out of the washroom. Season 4 It is shown that Opie has cheated on his new wife, Lyla, with Ima. This is hinted to have happened because he found out that his wife had continued to take her birth-control, even though they had decided to try for kids. Jax finds Opie and Ima in the morning in the club house bedroom. Later on Ima comes out of the room and comes across Gemma and Tara with raging eyes after seeing her. They tell her to get out before she gets hurt and she goes to get her things. Gemma and Tara are leaving the club house when they meet Lyla who is trying to find Opie because he didn't come home last night. Lyla sees Ima's car, rushes inside the club house and finds Ima there. Ima gloats about sleeping with Opie and, when Lyla gets mad, pulls a gun from the purse and manages to leave the clubhouse unharmed. Gemma tells Jax that he should make sure Ima doesn't cause any more trouble. Jax meets up with her at the porn set and pretends like he wanted to sleep with her. When they go into Ima's dressing room, Jax closes the door, walks up to Ima and instead of kissing Ima he bashes her head against the table, throws her to the floor and tells her, with his hands around her throat, that she'd better stay away from the club members and his family, if she didn't he would kill her. To make a final point Jax spits into Ima's bleeding face, points a finger at her and calls her a whore, then leaving the premises. She is later seen again at the studio where Bobby Elvis asks her what happened to her face, to which she replies terrifyingly "ask your VP". Season 6 Ima is shown to be working at Diosa. Ima sets up Lyla with the Ghanezi brothers who are into fetish porn, so Lyla can provide for her and Opie's children. However, Lyla ends up being beaten and burned since it is torture porn. Because of this, Gemma slams Ima's head into the bar, leaving her with a bloody nose. Gallery Images Trading Cards Autograph Cards Card-A23 S1-3.jpg|A23_S1-3 - Kristen Renton as Ima Tite Appearances Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Alive Category:SAMCRO Associates